There are technologies to extend the dynamic range of image pick-up apparatuses in various methods. For example, a time-division method in which images are taken with different sensitivities at different times so that the images taken at the different times are synthesized is known.
Additionally, for example, a space-division method in which light receiving elements with different sensitivities are provided in an image pick-up apparatus so that synthesizing a plurality of images taken with the light receiving elements, respectively, extends the dynamic range of the image pick-up apparatus is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and 2).
Furthermore, for example, an in-pixel memory method in which a memory in which the charge overflowing from a photodiode is accumulated is provided on each pixel in an image pick-up apparatus so that the amount of charge accumulated in an exposure period is increased and the increase extends the dynamic range of the image pick-up apparatus (for example, see Patent Literature 3).